


You Belong to Me

by veiledndarkness



Category: Death Sentence (2007), Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could wait, he's patient like that. It's worth waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

Title: You Belong to Me

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: PG-13 for language, drug use, and violence

Summary: He could wait, he's patient like that. It's worth waiting for.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Inspired from the song 'Every Breath You Take' by the Police.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence cross over

XX

_  
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
_

The lighter snapped open, shiny metal in the dark car. He chased the tip of his cigarette with the flame, watching the end glow red-hot. He snapped the lighter shut, the sound echoing. Any minute now, he'd come out of the building any minute now. Billy sat back, watching the smoke trail above his head. He smiled a twisted smile, the cigarette perched between his fingers.

He knew the routine, knew that he would leave the same time each day, glancing about the street, nervous looks to ensure he was alone before scurrying off down the sidewalk. Billy smiled the same twisted grin, ah yes, he thought he was alone, he thought he was safe, safe from **him** , from predators and things that make you afraid of the dark.

_  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you  
_

Billy flicked his cigarette, the burning end flaring brighter when he inhaled on it. He'd followed him, had the stupid boy really thought that he could get far from the likes of Billy? He sneered, the idea making him snort out a bitter laugh. No, not likely. No one ran away from him.

He'd make him hurt; make him pay for daring to leave, the ungrateful bitch. He'd rescued him from the streets, given him a place to stay. And maybe...maybe Billy was rough on him, rougher than he needed to be. Some boys needed it, some girls too. And he wanted it; Billy had seen the spark in his eyes, a craving for punishment deep inside those sweet baby blue eyes. He'd cried every time, but after, ah, after he would apologize the best way he knew how.

_  
Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
_

Billy supposed he might've loved him, on some level or another. He loved how it felt inside him, how he felt in his hands, how he cried and struggled, how the blue of his eyes changed shades in the darkness. He inhaled again, exhaling a plume of gray smoke. He'd seen the track marks; he knew what this boy needed. And the sounds he'd made, the gasp as the razor sharp tip slipped into his vein...Billy smirked. It was easy to hook them when you knew what they needed.

It wasn't like his supply would run out anytime soon. He had expanded, set up more warehouses, lined up only his most trusted men to run them. He smiled proudly. He had all of what he needed to bring his wayward boy back home. A dose of what he needed and he’d crawl home, back into Billy's arms, seeking forgiveness. And Billy would forgive him, after the punishment, after the reminder, after...yes, he'd forgive, but he'd never forget.

_  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
_

Billy watched with some interest in the passersby, one beat up car driving so very slowly down the street. He leaned forward, flicking his cigarette once more. The car stopped by the building, a man with a feral edge in his dark eyes, ones that Billy only glimpsed. He saw for a moment, just one moment, what it would be like to hold this stranger, to plunge the tip of his weapon of choice into the man's neck, bring him down beneath him.

The man got out of his car, seemingly waiting by the door. Not long after, the door opened, dim light spilling out onto the sidewalk, illuminating his prize. Billy frowned as the strange man grabbed his boy's arm, tugging him over. Mm, there was the frightened look, his boy scared of the man who was holding onto him, scared of the words that were shouted at him. His boy...was shouting back. Now that was terribly interesting. He watched avidly, his boy wrenching loose and running blind into the dark street. The man shouted, punching the door with his gloved fist.

_  
Since you've gone, I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please...  
_

Billy found him hours later, shaking and scared in a darkened alleyway. Soft whispers to him, gentle petting of his messily styled hair, his boy...so frightened, whimpering and scared. How he cried at first, twisting and pleading away from Billy's hands. Billy smiled, cooing to him as he slipped the needle in, his thumb coaxing the plunger down. And like magic, beautiful fucking magic, his boy smiled back, eyes, beautiful blue eyes, half open in euphoric bliss.

He brought him back, carrying the too thin body of his boy back to his car. He'd take him back home, give him time to come down, and the punishment would commence. And his boy would cry for him, and beg, beg him to stop, beg him for more, and vow never to leave again, never again. Like every time before. Billy stroked his boy's cheek, watching the dazed eyes stare back at him. He'd keep him better this time.

_  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I’ll be watching you  
I'll be watching you..._

 


End file.
